


dance a roundelay

by la_topolina



Series: The Unstoppable Force/Immovable Object Continuity [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Diary/Journal, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Origin Story, Poetry, Romance, School, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_topolina/pseuds/la_topolina
Summary: Seventh year Gryffindor Augusta Crequer loves her friends, flying, and quidditch. She also writes poetry in her secret journal (not that she'd ever admit to it). She'd never admit to liking Slytherin Seeker Arcturus Longbottom either.Would she?
Relationships: Augusta Longbottom/Mr Longbottom Sr
Series: The Unstoppable Force/Immovable Object Continuity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745833
Comments: 24
Kudos: 2





	1. sorting

__

_This is Augusta Denise Crequer’s VERY PRIVATE JOURNAL._

_If your name is NOT Augusta Denise Crequer and you continue to read this, you will break out in HIVES the next time you try to use the loo._

_(This means YOU Fleamont Potter!)_

_You have been warned._  


1 September 1952  
  
sorting  
  
sorting  
never fails to   
re-stimulate the house.  
we throw back our heads, roaring to  
heaven. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cinquain


	2. Quidditch

18 October 1952  
  
Quidditch  
  
October sun  
lights up the leaves—  
our game is almost won!  
  
The rival Seeker  
swoops, but grieves—  
his efforts all undone.  
  
And I fly lightly  
round my hoops—  
I taste of victory!  
  
Euphemia's broom  
zooms loop-the-loop—  
The snitch is hers, all see.  
  
My blood doth thrill  
through every vein—  
Whose heart could now be still?  
  
O, Quidditch!  
Thou art come again—  
Best Game of Might and Will!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irregular Ode


	3. The Other Night

__

_and so what if I was flying with Arcturus Longbottom? What business of it of Euphemia Selwyn’s?_

2 November 1952  
  
The Other Night  
  
The other night—the strangest thing—  
We flew betwixt the fairy ring.  
We raced o’er tower, glen and tree,  
until t’was far too dark to see  
like wild birds on the wing.   
  
I could not breathe for laughing,  
nor curb our reckless soaring,  
and when we crashed above the sea—  
the other night.  
  
The cruel waves did strike and sting,  
their chill embrace a fatal fling,  
and had he not clung fast to me,  
I’d no more among the living be.  
Capricious life—what doth thou bring?  
The other night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rondeau


	4. snow

__

_Minnie’s lucky to be alive. She’s so stoic about it all—how can she be so calm with all that’s happened? I swear, if I ever get that Orion Black alone, it’ll be his head!_

6 December 1952  
  
snow  
  
the snow falls like shards  
from a cup of broken dreams.  
m. will fly no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haiku
> 
> Minnie is Minerva McGonagall.


	5. The House of Silver and Green

7 December 1952  
  
The House of Silver and Green  
  
Of all its vile deeds of late  
on which I might vent my spleen,  
My anger never will abate—  
their iniquity I’ve seen.  
How can I but shun and hate  
the House of Silver and Green?  
  
My anger never will abate—  
their iniquity I’ve seen.  
Contrition never could it sate,  
forever they’re unclean!  
How can I but shun and hate  
the House of Silver and Green?  
  
Contrition never could it sate,  
forever they’re unclean!  
Be it now or Judgement Date  
be their sorrow bold or mean,  
How can I but shun and hate  
the House of Silver and Green?  
  
Be it now or Judgement Date  
be their sorrow bold or mean,  
(silence heart, don’t dare await  
some reason from _that_ team)  
How can I but shun and hate  
the House of Silver and Green?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> roundelay


	6. The Unsought Boon

__

_would believe what happened on the train ride home. Orion deserved every hex!_

21 December 1952 

The Unsought Boon 

The unsought boon that stole my hate from me  
(My violent banner lies flat at my feet)  
And though mine were the only eyes to see  
The secret plot is surely twice as sweet.  
  
Good Arcturus on hand to smite the foe,  
Abraxas in the gangway marking time,  
If I’d not seen than none would ever know,  
Nor hear Orion’s yelping all sublime.  
  
Celestial name he has it may be true,  
But Heav’nly matters never him concern.  
Whatever dapper manners he may shew,  
The truth is that Orion is a worm.  
  
And where now do I turn my heart—  
I’d thought fair love a long dead art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sonnet


	7. dance a roundelay

__

_note—meet Arcturus in the library at 7._

23 April 1953  
  
dance a roundelay  
  
He looks up from his book, but doesn’t say—  
He clears his throat, then shyly ducks his head  
(My foolish thoughts, they dance a roundelay.)

Notes and theory surely crowd the way  
Between his brain and all that dies unsaid.  
He looks up from his book but doesn’t say—

My blood is rushing in and out the day  
Sleep eludes me even in my bed  
(My foolish thoughts, they dance a roundelay.)

Does he mean to gaze at me that way?  
Or is he blind as those who’ve never bled?  
(My foolish thoughts, they dance a roundelay.)

Why must I rush into the fatal play?  
Some may be quick, but others come out dead.  
He looks up from his book, but doesn’t say—  
(My foolish thoughts, they dance a roundelay.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> villanelle


	8. brighter lights

__

_reminder—dueling club at 6._  
  
7 May 1953  
  
brighter lights  
  
The sparks spring brightly from my wand  
They strike their marks complete and sure.  
His dark eyes flash as they meet mine,  
His own wand flings forth strongest shield  
Our magics meet and meld and part.  
  
I spin and hex (I’ll have him in my bond)  
The minor stings I know I can endure,  
We may be friends, but I shall not resign  
Me to the deeper power he doth wield.  
(If not I, then who will protect my heart?)  
  
There may be brighter lights out there beyond,  
His goodness and his mind may be a lure,  
He may be dear to all my kith and kine  
(I think about us walking through the field—  
He held me close—was that the start?)  
  
If life is sweet and risk’s its brine,  
Then should I to my wantings yield?  
(Will I bleed, if wounded by this dart?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rimas dissolutas


	9. beneath the hawthorn tree

__

_note—Hogsmeade with Arcturus on Saturday_  
  
9 May 1953  
  
beneath the hawthorn tree  
  
beneath the hawthorn tree  
he held me fast, his fingers  
light on the exposed flesh where  
i’d rolled up my robes to feel the hot   
spring day.  
  
his touch cursed me evermore—  
how could i bear another’s look or lips  
now that his have stolen mine?  
his mouth was soft and sweet  
filled with promises and need--  
richer than the cabuchons that  
decorate grandmother’s tiara  
  
(i wonder, will i wear it as gracefully  
when my turn comes—)  
  
oh—yes—  
his lips are all my world  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> free verse


	10. promise

3 June 1953  
  
promise  
  
andromeda  
ursa major  
gemini—all sympathetic  
underneath their light  
stand we, pledged heart, hand & virtu.  
the stars are cold to mortal ardor.  
apathetic creatures—what care i for you?  
& we turn away, en voyage to fairer lights.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> acrostic


End file.
